


Lost In Love

by GuardianSaint00



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianSaint00/pseuds/GuardianSaint00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Renner's divorce is finale and now he can start to put back the pieces that his ex torn apart. The only thing that's on his mind is his daughter, Ava. Until he meets a fan and a aspiring actress that won a contest. He can't seem to get the nineteen year old off his mind. Will this young woman be Jeremy's last peice to healing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Love

Being famous can be a blessing as well as a curse. After the journey you went through, you want to find the one to share it with. But when you're famous, you can't fall for just anyone. One reason why celebrities stay away from dating fans. Want to be loved for who you are and not for what you got. Then sometimes you get a person who is also a celebrity but care about their selves. This is what Jeremy Renner went through but now his life about to change. 

-FFAS-

Chapter one 

He stood in the bedroom that they shared for over two years. Tears fell from his bluish eyes as he watched the love of his life pack her things. The blonde ignored the sniffles and continued to throw things into the large black suitcase. When she zipped the bag close is when she finally looked at the man with light brown eyes. 

"I wish this would of ended better. But you're not good for me. It's for the best."

After feeling like forever, the man finally found his voice. "Sonni, you don't have to do this. Don't take Ava, please."

Sonni Pacheco, former Sonni Renner frowned before shaking her head. "I always thought you were pathetic but now...you're begging!"

More tears fell from the man's eyes, she didn't have to be so cruel. He wanted to protest, but knew it useless. He just lowered his head and didn't bother to fight off the salty liquid. Sonni scoffed and rolled her eyes before grabbing her suitcase and headed pass her ex husband. 

"We'll be in touch, Jeremy."

Jeremy Renner just walked over to the bed and sat with his head buried in his hands. Tears fell rapidly from his bluish eyes as he thought on what went wrong.


End file.
